The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) K30 established a Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) to improve the number and quality of our clinical researchers. Its initiation strengthened UAB's clinical research infrastructure and facilitated the development of a Master of Science in Public Health (MSPH) in Clinical Research and a Vocabulary of Clinical Research Course (VCRC). Our program has been both well-received, enrolling 320 trainees (i.e., 180 in the VCRC, 123 in the CRTP, and 17 in the MSPH), and successful; preliminary results indicate our trainees have greater clinical research involvement than nontrainees (e.g., grants submitted as Principal Investigator/Co-Principal Investigator, publications, presentations). With this application, we propose a two-tiered training program which emphasizes the CRTP certificate program (for those without substantial protected time) and the MSPH in Clinical Research (for those with protected time), while maintaining the two week, introductory VCRC. The CRTP has also been restructured into a one-year program, which allows for more individualized assistance, such as that provided by mentors. Our ability to continue to successfully respond to the needs of our trainees is the result of involvement from diverse, highly-motivated, and experienced clinical researchers - including Larry W. Moreland, MD (Program Director) and members of the Executive and Internal Advisory Committees. In addition, the K30 is fueled by the impressive participation of our teaching faculty and mentors, who position our trainees to take advantage of UAB's outstanding research environment. This environment includes well-established research programs, a growing GCRC, and a Research Training and Career Development Core. The application describes UAB's environment by highlighting five areas of research and specific mentor/trainee relationships. It also describes how the K30 has catalyzed institutional support for clinical research, which has facilitated the development of resources and an increase in training grants and career development awards.